Darkness or the Light
by Gangrene Ace
Summary: My sequel to What if vol2 Issue #61 what if Spiderman's Parents Destroyed His Family AU The fake Parents Chameleon created killed both Mary Jane and Aunt May Spidey was blamed he has been convicted of murder no believe he's innocent, Norman Osborn returns


Darkness or the Light  
  
Author's Note: My sequel to What if #61 What if Spiderman's parents had destroyed his family. In which the fake parent kill Mary Jane and Aunt May and Peter is blamed. Read on to find out more about the story. Please R&R.  
  
Peter Parker sat in his cell. It was made by Stark International, a special one, in which he would not be able to escape. He looked to the hard metal floor, tired, defeated. Armed guards in special armors stood outside, and one special guest, The Human Torch, member of the Fantastic Four. A special guard.  
  
Peter thought about all that transpired, the crimes he had been convicted of, ones he hadn't committed.   
  
Those doubles, those fake copies of his parents sent by Chameleon and Vulture, they had done it. They had murdered Mary Jane and his Aunt May. They were smart, the doubles had managed to reveal his identity to the world. He was blamed, for everything.  
  
He avoided capture, hurt Vulture nicely, killed Chameleon in his rage. Ran into Human Torch and Captain America, they tried to talk to him but he couldn't stop. He had to hunt down the copies who had killed his family. He beat info out of JJ, his old boss found out they were hiding in avengers compound. He found them, on top Avengers compound. He fought them, the roof collapsed because of the destruction caused by the fight. They were killed in the fall, impaled on pieces of wood. Spiderman was victorious for about a Nano second. He climbed out of the wreckage and there stood a sight that frightened even him. The Avengers, DareDevil, the Fantastic Four, and other Super heroes, they had not seen the copies in there fighting form, they saw him fall down with them while in human form.  
  
  
There last command, to insure success in there mission even in death, they turned back to there completely human forms.  
  
The heroes saw what looked like Spiderman/Peter Parker killing his own parents. They of course instantly believed he must have killed his Aunt and Wife. He was dragged off to jail. Flash, his old friend had tried to get him to explain why he was innocent, what the truth was.   
  
He could have, but why? Mary Jane would still be dead, Aunt May would still be dead. He just didn't see the point, he was tired of fighting.  
(It all happened in What If.... Vol. 2 issue 61 'What if Spiderman's Parents Destroyed his Family-Author  
  
  
"Spidey?" Torch said, threw a small slot in his cell door. "I got the Paper, it's yesterdays but....." Peter got and took the Paper wordlessly.   
  
He looked on the Headlines, Norman Osborn buying The Daily Bugle. It had been a while since Osborn had returned from the dead.  
  
"Quite a thing, Osboen coming back from the dead and no one can touch him. No one can prove he was the Green Goblin." Torch commented, he looked to his friend hoping for a response. He got none.  
  
"Dammit Peter! You haven't said anything to anyone in weeks, you didn't defend yourself at the trial. I don't care what everyone else says, and what everyone else thinks, I know you innocent. I know you to well, but if you don't tell me at least what happened, they are going to carry out the sentence!" Torch yelled.  
  
Peter looked to him, his eyes filled with pain. The trail, yes that was quick, a man not willing to defend himself, convicted of four accounts of murder. All the evidence, he was sentenced to die. Nothing fazed him, not even Osborn's returned. He looked back to the ground.  
  
Torch sighed, and hopped he would have better luck later. Everyone, even the other members of the Fantastic Four believed Spiderman was guilty. He just couldn't, even with the evidence, he knew Spiderman would never do what he was convicted of. It made it hard guarding the guy, but if wasn't there Spidey would have no one.   
  
Iron Man himself walked in. He looked to the guards and dismissed them. They looked confused but left. He looked to Torch.   
  
"Thank you for your time guarding here Human Torch, but it's no longer necessary."  
Torch cocked an eyebrow.   
  
"Spiderman was just cleared on all charges...."  
  
Earlier that day, a rather ashamed looking Norman Osborn stood in front of news cameras. Most Major Networks were broadcasting what he had to say.  
  
"It is with mixed emotions I say what I will say today, for though in my past I have not always had great relations with Spiderman. Though Peter Parker has always been like a son to me. Thus the reports I heard on my return did shock and sadden me, they also drove me to prove that a fine man like Peter Parker could not kill his own family. It is threw my wealth and recourses I have found evidence that proves Peter Parker is completely innocent of his crimes."   
  
The word would shock and bring different emotions among the city.  
  
The inhabitants at Freedom Four Plaza, Avengers Mansion and Xaviers school for the gifted watched with great interest. As did other city defenders.  
  
Norman continued.  
  
"It have found out recently, that my son Harry Osborn, was indeed the Green Goblin and died due to the drug he created to increase his strength. I followed a trail left by my son, one that lead to a lab. In this lab, we found information that no one could ever had suspected. A computer in the lab has told an interesting tale. Do believe that I have handed all information over to the police, and it has been excepted. The ones thought to be Peter Parker's parent were in fact clever, duplicates. Ones that I am ashamed to say were designed by my son before he died, and built and used by the criminals the Vulture and Chameleon. They were never living people, they were merely part robots part clones, they could transform into vicious killing machines. I'm afraid my son, under the drug caused hallucinations that I was the Green Goblin at some point decided to make them to get back at Parker blaming him for what happened to me."   
  
Osborn shed a tear. "Here is a video left by my son for Spiderman to find, proving what I have just said found on the same computer we for the plans for the duplicates."  
  
The screens changed to the image of the Green Goblin.  
  
"Hello old buddy. If you've punched up my name and opened this file, then I can safely assume, you've defeated the Chameleon. Ah well-I expected you would eventually. But not before I invaded your life again. Not before I used your precious mommy and daddy to cause a..small amount of suffering."   
  
Captain America buried his face in his hands. It was ironic, they had all fallen for it. Then took it further. He the Goblin didn't think people would die, or Peter would get blamed for it. No that was thank to them.   
  
The tape continued.  
  
"Call it a little payback for what I suffered when you killed my father. In other words, old buddy-Gotcha"  
  
Some looked in utter shock.  
  
"Gotcha"  
  
Some wept.  
  
"Gotcha"  
  
Some cursed the Goblin.  
  
"Gotcha."   
  
Others cursed Spiderman for not even trying to explain it to them.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Some cursed themselves.  
  
"Gotcha."   
(The tape was shown in Amazing Spiderman #389.)  
  
The tape ended. Norman Osborn reappered on screen.  
  
"Peter Parker has been cleared on all charges." Norman said, and the news report ended.  
  
Even J.J. Jameson was feeling guilty.  
  
Norman smiled to himself after the report.   
  
Soon, Peter Parker, his chosen heir. His rightful heir would join him. Though Harry was never worthy, he had weaken Parker. Parker alone, his family killed, abandoned in his time of need by those he thought were his friends. He was saved by death row not by the heroes, but by the Green Goblin. He was saved not by the light, but by the darkness. Destroyed emotionally, his family dead.   
  
It would all make it easier to except his fate. He would be an Osborn, he would become the Green Goblin.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
